


Шалость удалась

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того как Стив начал знакомить Баки со своим списком обязательного к просмотру, Баки внезапно становится фанатом какой-нибудь франшизы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шалость удалась

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на старбакс-фест по заявке: « _После того как Стив начал знакомить Баки со своим списком обязательного к просмотру, Баки внезапно становится фанатом какой-нибудь франшизы. Старвары, стар трек, властелин колец, что угодно. В общем интересно почитать как весь этот упорос происходит и понаблюдать реакцию мстителей на новое увлечение зимнего солдата XDD_ ».

Тони Старк придирчиво осмотрел стрелу, торчащую из поставленного на дыбы стола. Щёлкнул пальцем по древку. Подул на оперение.

— Твоя? — спросил он Клинта Бартона.

— Моя, — печально согласился тот.

— Он же был Гэндальфом.

— Он решил, что быть Гэндальфом несколько... накладно.

— Накладно запираться в туалете и кричать Халку «ты не пройдёшь!», — буркнул Старк, выдрав из стола стрелу. Ковырнув пальцем дырку и сдув с ногтя опилки, он отдал стрелу Бартону. — Он теперь эльф?

— Нет, — мрачно отозвалась Наташа. — Он теперь хоббит. Три моих парика извёл на волосы на ногах, скотина.

— Мистер Старк, — в голосе Джарвиса слышалось волнение, — на крыше мистер Барнс облил виски гору туалетной бумаги, именуемой им «Ородруином», а мистер Роджерс её поджёг.

— Мой виски! — крикнул Старк, бросаясь к лестнице. — Моя крыша!

— Ненавижу Золу, — вздохнула Наташа, разматывая за собой пожарный шланг.

***

— Ну, признавайтесь, кто дал им в руки «Звёздные войны»? — бушевал Тони Старк. — Он перекрасил мой костюм в чёрный цвет!

— И мой плащ, — добавил Тор. — И все время требует, чтобы я переходил на тёмную сторону силы. Говорит, что у них есть печеньки.

Сэм прикинулся ветошью.

— Мы все от него пострадали, — заявил Клин Бартон. — Он извёл все мои стрелы!

— И все мои парики! — присоединилась Наташа.

— И сорок рулонов туалетной бумаги, — подхватил Джарвис.

— Не говоря уж о ящике виски, — застонал Старк, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

— Тони, ты зачем заказал два грузовика печенья?.. — спросила Пеппер, заглядывая на кухню.

 

Халк рвал и метал на этаже.

— Это какой-то неправильный Йода, — заявил Барнс, притаившись на крыше лифта. — У него нет светового меча.

Роджерс в костюме Чубакки согласно угукнул.

***

— Я не твоя метла, Барнс! — вопил Тони Старк, безуспешно пытаясь скинуть со спины недавно обретённого друга Стива Роджерса.

— Да ладно тебе, Тони, — миролюбиво отозвался Барнс. — Вон Сэм играет гиппогрифа и не жалуется.

— Проклятье на мою голову! — Тони заложил вираж и рванулся к земле. — Я сейчас покажу тебе финт Вронского!

— Да, моя Молния, да!

***

— Нет.

— Ну, Стив.

— Баки — нет.

— Ну, Стив, — продолжал канючить Барнс.

— О чём это они? — Наташа не вздрогнула только благодаря накопленному опыту: Клинт единственный из всех умел подкрадываться совершенно бесшумно.

— Барнс уговаривает Роджерса сказать «Лунная призма дай мне силу», — прошептала Наташа.

— Это откуда?

— Это из Сейлормун.

— Мне казалось, Барнс может уговорить Роджерса на всё что угодно.

— Я вообще не представлю, почему он ломается, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Костюмчик-то он уже нацепил. На, зацени.

Клинт послушно взял предложенное зеркальце и посмотрел за угол. Несмотря на весь его опыт, зеркальце выскользнуло из пальцев.

— Лунная призма дай мне силу! — во весь голос рявкнул Роджерс, а Барнс швырнул в спину улепётывающим агентам розу.

***

Досмотрев «Стального алхимика», Барнс пришёл в мастерскую Тони Старка и влюбленно поделился:

— Это же я. Это же вылитый я!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ногу отрезал? Для полного соответствия? — с надеждой поинтересовался Старк.

— Тони, мне нужна краска! И красный плащ!

— По плащам — это к Тору, — буркнул себе под нос Тони. — Зачем тебе краска?

— Как зачем? — удивился его непонятливости Барнс. — Эдвард же светленький.

— Почему ко мне? Почему не к Романовой?

Барнс замялся.

— Она всё-то дуется.

— Я бы тоже дулся, если б кто-то усыпил меня, нарядил в школьную форму и распял на полу рядом с гигантским змеем!

— Василиском, — поправил его Барнс.

— Тем более! Откуда ты его вообще взял?!

— Не хочешь помогать, и не надо, — Барнс решил, что пришло время отступить. И пулей вылетел из мастерской.

 

— Краску пора смывать, сэр.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Тор оставил свой плащ в раздевалке, нашивку скоро доставят, сэр.

— Твоя помощь просто неоценима.

— Всегда рад помочь гостям хозяина.

~fin~


End file.
